Gang of Badasses
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Based off of a dream I had last night. A mx of Hell's and Charlie's Angel's and AU. One-shot about the gang of bad boys and girls from our favorite island. Enjoy!


The deserted Palauan island wasn't just an island.

It was home to seven dangerous people…

They were the baddest boys and girls at Hartwell High School. Little did the teachers know, but Hartwell was home to them.

Cody Jackson was the leader. He always wore a black, leather jacket and rode around on a black Harley motorcycle.

Daley Marin and Taylor Hagan both had frizzy hair they wore in ponytals and the Delta to Taylor's Beta and Daley's Alpha, the twosome was made a threesome whenever bad girl Abby Fujimoto showed up to wreek havoc.

Nathan McHugh was Daley's boyfriend and they were serious as anything. The same was said for Eric and Taylor. The only reason- according to Abby- why she didn't have a counterpart match was becuase she was so bad, they got scared and ran away from her. But she didn't care. Abby wore her brown haor up like Daley and Taylor and when they were together, they would make their signiture pose; a back to back stance with their hands pointed up in the air like guns.

Nathan and Eric were just as bad as the girls and Jackson were, just a softer type of bad. As for Lex and Melissa, The greatest bunch of baddies, didn't get that way on their own, they needed a mastermind. And Lex was absolutly perfect for the job. So it was deemed as his own. He liked helping them. More than he even was comfortable with admiting to people. But they were a team and they needed him. So he was there.

Melissa Wu was the newest member, getting initiated into the group later that day. She looked at Taylor and Daley, and the others. Each of them had a different colored tattoo on their left bicep and wore respective clothes. Nathan had a fast car and Jackson's motorcyle were used as transportation, just in case they needed to get somewhere quick.

The tattoos were all different colors- blue, orange, red, green, pink and yellow and they were winged hearts for the girls and stars with black lines coming out of them for the boys. Melissa was the only person without a tattoo. Nathan wore his orange shirt abd Eric had on his straw hat as he always did, Nathan also wore a green bandana on his head and Eric had a blue one tied around his forehead. Jackson was the only one in leather and the girls wore tank tops and blue cutoff jean shorts. Their lomg hair teased their bare shoulders a little as it blew in the breeze from the island.

They knew they looked hot. They were supposed to and each had accomplished this, turning their desired partner in crime to mush just by looking at them. Jackson would have his partner once she was initiated in.

Melissa sat on the roof of the green and silver beached plane with her converse clad feet up under her. She was kinda nervous about the whole initiation process but Jackson would become her partner afterwards and she knew she would love that, so the positives outweighed the negatives in this situation for her.

Taylor was in the middle of pulling Melissa's black hair into two long braids and Abby tied a bandana around her head.

Melissa was nervous when it came time for her to get the tattoo, but Jackson cleared the way and sat with her on the wing of the beached plane and he held her hand, offering her words of love and encouragement as the needle work was being done and when it was over Jackson hugged her and kissed the new ink-a purple colored winged heart on Melissa's left arm. He was so proud of his girl.

"There you go Mel," he said showing her off to the others in the group slightly because he was so proud of her and the other half was because he loved the way she looked in a white tank top and new jean shorts. It was hot to him and all the boys on the island.

"You're in now babe." Jackson said as the others clapped for her and Jackson spun her around dancing in the sand. He kissed her lips and they were now all bonded as brothers and sisters, as friends and as couples.


End file.
